The Diplomat
by LunarChrome
Summary: My job as a diplomat is to seek out relations concerning international matters... I never knew of important being a diplomat could be until I met ones known as the Princess of the Day, and Princess of the Night...


**Hhh... Sorry about this, guys and girls, bronies and pegasisters, closet fans, and other newbies, but I can't help these new stories.**

**Just wanna make another Anthro story. With...**

**"Jossten..." I whisper.**

**Begin...**

"Oh of all of the stupid things..." I said while walking towards one of my favorite restaurants.

Well, it's actually a hotel AND a restaurant, but it's name is the Crystal Hotel. NO, it is not a REAL crystal hotel, it's just named that.

Yep. Crystal Hotel. Proud sponser of the Crystal Kingdom. Anyway, I had just been offered a new job, one that payed the same, but for twice the amount of work. A promotion, one would say. I'm fine with my old job... Or was.

I had an argument with the boss, and had to clean out my office the minute I left his office. I was a diplomat between companies. I REALLY wanted to be a diplomat of the nation, Equestria, but foop that, I probably won't ever get to do that... Story of my life.

"Oh sure! I'll give you a promotion for the same pay, but more work!" I said while mimicking him.

"Yeah, fuck you too." I said sticking my middle finger in his direction before walking into the regal hotel and into the restaurant area.

I walked over to my table, hearing people talk about Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's breakup. It angered me that they would have the gall to gossip about that.

"You know, if you were the Princess, and you broke up with a man like him, would you be happy about people gossiping about your private life?" I said to the group. They just sat there with blank looks on their faces.

"Yeah. I didn't think so." I angrily said while walking off. Now I was pissed off about two things. Gossip, and a job.

I was so wrapped up about my anger, that I almost forgot what I came here for. Oh. Yeah. Jossten is the name. I always wore a nicely pressed business suit, with a black tie. I have dark blond hair, and emerald green eyes. Caucasiun skin. 6' 7" tall. With a matching black fedora hat in a tipped fashion, slightly covering my right eye. And am also 20 years old.

Anyway, I sat down at my favorite spot at the back of the restaurant. Guess I was checkin' out the ladies tonight. But I didn't feel right. So I got up from my seat, and walked up to the bar, and sat down accordingly.

"Ah! Jossten. What'll it be? Scotch?"

"Mmmm... I think I'll just take... A glass of White Zinfandel, please."

"Alright." He said.

He poured me a glass of wine, White Zinfandel, which only the most regal customers usually drank. So what? I usually drank a Scotch on the rocks, but tonight was different. I was so wrapped up in my anger, I didn't realize who I was sitting next to, to the left of a woman.

Yep. You may have guessed it. Anyway, I knew they were checking me out, I mean, I was on Gentleman's Quarterly, 3 years and counting.

Gentleman's Quarterly was a magazine that reached Equestria far and wide. I was known for my good looks, gentlemanly manners, gallantry when around women. Every girl wanted me, for my looks, mostly. I wasn't much of a muscle builder, but I was in shape, and skinny, with great running skills.

Even if I was the most popular guy in Equestria, socially, I didn't really know who I

"Fair?" I said to the bartender. He was an awesome friend.

"Hm?"

"Could you fill this up?"

"Sure." He did so, and I thanked him.

"Do you mind if I take this outside? I'll return your glass."

"Sure."

"Thank you." I said while getting up and walking outside, eyes trailing me. Everyone just stopped for a moment and analyed me until I walked out of their sight. As soon as I walked out, I heard them speaking about me.

"That was him! That was him from Gentleman's Quarterly!" A woman said.

"What was his name? Jossten?" Another said.

"Hehe... Women..." I said while walking outside and drinking my glass. I pulled out a golden pocketwatch I happened to find one day, restore to mint condition, and use it.

"8:43? Really? Time must really pass." I said while finishing my glass, and walking back inside.

Again, I was analyzed and stared at. Sometimes it's really embarresing. Like right now.

"Fair?"

"Yes?"

"Here's your glass."

"Oh, alright."

I signed my bill, with my name, Jossten Hollandice, and nod to him as I smiled.

_From another point of veiw..._

"Bartender?"

"Hm?" He said.

"I... May I see that reciept?" I asked him.

"Uh... Princess, I don't think that's legal."

"Aww, can't you do this one thing for me?"

"Hhhh... Fine." He handed me the bill.

"Jossten Hollandice. 127th Crystal Street, East." I smiled and whispered to myself.

"There you go." I said while handing him the bill back.

"What was that for?"

"Well, you wanted to know what his address was?" I smirked.

"Ahh... I see." She said.

_Back to my point of view..._

"Ugh." I said while looking out towards the moon.

"I need to get out more."

...

"I know... I'll go see what Canterlot looks like. I've always wanted to know what it looks like." I said to myself. I used my magic and pulled out my pocketwatch.

"9:14. Wow."

I put it away using my magic, and spread my large wings. Yes. I have wings as well. Being human, and not a pony-human hybrid, gives me certain advantages. But no one knows I have either. My wings are auto-camoflauged to the coat I have. Hard to see.

"Hm." I said while flying up towards a cloud, where I spend most of my freetime, thinking.

I layed there, and began to feel a bit sleepy, when I just fell asleep instantly.

_The next day..._

"Hnnng... Wha?" I said while looking up at the sky which was bright and full of life.

"WHAT?!" I said while almost falling off. I stealthily flew from cloud to cloud, before flying behind my house. I snapped my fingers, and my suit was cleaned, some cologne was put on respectively.

_I'll go get my ticket now, cause I have nothing else to do._

I walked around to the train station, and got my ticket.

"There you go." I said while handing him the bits.

I got my ticket, and boarded the train, a few minutes before it left.

"The train is now leaving, so please watch your step." The conductor said to us in the first class car. I felt a jolt, and off we went. Little did I know, someone followed me to the train.

Wanna guess?

Anyway, I settled in quite nicely for the ride, and pulled out a book.

"New Moon. Best book ever." I said while reading. I read and thought all the way until the train stopped. Wow. I must have read for a LONG TIME.

"Were here?" I said while stretching, and losing my hat to the ground.

A pink colored woman reached down and grabbed it, and said:

"This must be yours?" She handed it to me.

"Yes, thank you." I smiled.

"It's nice to know that there is some decency left." I said to her.

"Yeah... I've seen you on Gentleman's Quarterly, by the way." She said.

"Well, yeah. EVERYONE talks about me." I said while getting off the train with the woman.

"So what's your name?"

"Pri... Cadenza." She said.

"Cadenza? Interesting name."

"Well, yeah, that what they say."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but I must get going, Cadenza." I said while motioning for me to leave.

"Seeya." She said.

"Au revoir!" I said while tipping my hat.

I walked away, and just thought for a moment.

"Wow. This is Canterlot?" I said while looking at it all. I know every corner in the Crystal Kingdom, but wow was this new. I heard that Celestia and Luna were to two rulers' names?

One was blue, with a blue hair, the other, white, with a green, blue, pink, and purple hair. Luna's cutie mark was a moon, and Celestia's was a sun. Huh. Fits.

I kept walking, until I saw two people who fit the Princess' description perfectly.

_WELL NO ONE TOLD ME ABOUT THEM HAVING HUGE, TRIPLE D REVEALING BREASTS AS WELL!_

"Holy... Wow. Gotta look away." I said while blushing. But man! They were huge! Like nothing I've ever seen before! I mean, geez! Their HUGE!

_Hm. Maybe they won't notice me when I walk past them. Let's hope..._

I looked forward, trying as hard as I could possiblely go, not to look at them and their... You know.

"Well I think not, I think that a man should be able to do what he wants in a marriage." Celestia said.

I walked past them, hoping they wouldn't notice, when disaster striked.

"Hold on sister, did you see that man there?" I heard Celestia say to her sister.

_Please no..._

"Who?" It got quieter.

_YES! JUST A BIT LONGER THEN I CAN GET LOST IN THE CROWD._

"Him."

I heard footsteps get louder and louder, until one called me.

"Excuse me, sir?"

_Don't turn around. Whatever you do, don't make it to where they know you heard them call you._

"Hm? Me?" I said while looking around to them.

"Yes, have I seen you before?" Luna asked me.

"No, ma'am, I don't believe we've meet." I said while my gallant, respectful, rational side took over.

_God. Why did you turn around. And now you'll have a hard time not doing something foolish._

"Sister, don't you recognize him?" Celestia said.

"Wait..." Luna said while studying me for a moment.

"Could you take off you hat?" Celestia asked.

"Yes?" I said while taking it off, and combing my hair.

"I knew it was you. From Gentleman's Quarterly." Celestia said.

"Yes. It is me." I grinned.

"Jossten... Hollandice, was it?"

"Mhm."

"I am such a huge fan of you." She said to me.

"Well, hehe... I-I don't know what to say." I blushed.

"Do you live around here? Or am just visiting."

"I'm visiting."

"Oh... Pity..." Luna said.

"Well... Would... You... Like to have dinner with us some time?" Celestia asked.

"I would love to, ma'am." I said to her.

"Call me Celestia, it is much easier."

"Alright... Celestia. Where would you like to meet?"

"Well... I was thinking about The Grand Diner." She said.

Woah. The Grand Diner? That place is HEAVILY backed up with reservations.

"Alright. But isn't that full of reservations?" I asked.

"You see, being a Princess comes with certain powers..." She winked.

"Well, when would you like to meet?"

"Tommorow. 6:30 sharp. At the castle entrance." She said happily.

"Alright. I will be there."

"Great." She said happily while her eyes lit up.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting such beautiful women, but I must find a place to rest." I said while kissing their hands, making them giggle.

"It was our pleasure." Luna said.

"I will be off." I said while walking away.

"Until tommorow... You sexy thing." Celestia said loud enough for her sister to hear, but low enough so I wouldn't hear.

"Wow... I feel... Amazing." I said to myself. I just made a date with the most beautiful women in Equestria, without even trying. Damn. That's amazing. I looked around for a place to sleep, when I found a secondhand hotel to sleep in.

I quickly fell asleep, and awoke the next day. I took a shower, cleaned my clothes, dried off, and got them on. I put on some cologne, and my fedora hat, and walked out. It was now 6:25. I walked out, and made my way to the castle.

I made my way to the castle entrance, where they were standing there, in regal dresses that would make every man go wild for them. I was going wild! They were identical, except one was dark blue, the other, white, and it didn't cover there back.

"Wow. You two look amazing." I admitted.

"Well, tonight is important, is it not?"

"Very." I said while offering them in a armlock. They gladly accepted, and we walked towards the restaurant, where they let us in gladly, where we sat in the back.

I sat in the middle, with two gorgeous women sandwiching me in.

"Well, let me see..." I said while diving into the menu.

"Been a long time since I've had a Fettucini Alfredo. Guess I'll get that." I said.

"I think I'll get the same." Luna said.

"Well, it is a great meal." I chuckled.

"I think I'll get their sautéd platter." Celestia said.

"Alright." Sounds like we have it all planned out?" I reassured.

"Mhm." Luna said.

The waiter came over, and asked us if we were ready.

"Yes. She would like the sautéd platter, with a White Zinfandel, and we would like the Fettucini Alfredo, and she'll have the Moscato."

"And for your drink sir?"

"A White Zinfandel as well."

"Right away, sir." He smiled.

"I just love it when a man orders for me..." Celestia said to me.

"It was obligated to do so." I said to them while smiling.

"Hhhh... So what's it like to be... You?" Celestia asked while hugging my arm and placing her head on my shoulder.

"Well, to be me... I would say it's a bit bothersome to say that almost everyone says 'hey your that guy!' to me all the time. Not saying you two are annoying, but others... I can't say the same to them."

"And the other times, when I get to go out with two women, such as yourselves." I said while carresing Luna's cheek with my left hand.

So our food came,and we ate, even if Celestia was acting a bit kinky by the way she was eating, and the fact they would act all womanly to me, we had a wonderful time. We finally made our way outside, where we exchanged our goodbyes.

"Well, it was a wonderful time tonight, girls."

"Do you have to leave?"

"Well... I... Don't really have a place to stay..."

"Really?" Luna said.

"You... Could stay with us." Celestia said.

"Uhh..." I mumbled.

"Come on, it'll be alright." Celestia said while bringing me through the doors, and leading me down the halls.

"Um... A-Alright." I stuttered.

She led me to a set of doors that resembled a sun on it. She opened the door, and a wave of scents hit me. It smelled like... Cleanliness.

She layed down on the bed, along with Luna on the other side, and she looked at me and smiled.

"Won't you take that off?" She asked.

_Ugh. I hate this._

"Um... A-Alright."

I took off my shoes, shirt, and business suit, and just stood there.

"Come on, honey it's alright." She said while motioning for me to come over. I was REAL shy about things like this. I get really quiet around women.

She got up, and walked over to me, and led towards the bed, where she layed me down, and layed next to me. She gave me a passionate, hot kiss when she did so, making me feel like on cloud nine.

"There we go... Better?" She asked while she and her sister layed their heads down on my shoulders.

And we just held each other, with their wings around me, as we slowly relaxed, and fell into sleeps embrace.

...

I cannot tell you how happy I was, to find someone that actually cared about like this...

**END**

**GET 'EM BOYO!**

***AHEM***

**Sorry about the Demoman impression. Anyway, hope you liked it, and thanks for reading! If you liked what you read, leave a review!**

**And if you want to read more, leave a favorite or follow!**

**Buh-bye!**

**-LunarChrome**


End file.
